sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitanni Kingdom
The Mitanni Kingdom is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1617 BC. Major cities include Taidu, the capital, Wassukanni, Šuta and Irride. The Gods worshipped in Mitanni are Teššub, Kušuh, the sun god Šimeki, Ea "Lord of Wisdom", Sumuqan of Gurta, the God Anu and the Goddess Antu, the God Enlil, the Goddess Ninlil, the Gods Mitrašil, Uruvanaššil, Indara, and Našatianna the deified river course Šamanminu, Nabarbi, Šuruhhi, Šala, Belet-ekalli, Damkina, Pardahi of Šuda, Ninaiakki (The Queen of Everywhere) and the Goddess Išhara. List of Kings * Niruwabi I 1720-1708 BC * Barattarna I 1708-1683 * Šuttarna I 1683-1665 * Tušratta I 1665-1646 * Šuttarna II 1646-1629 * Šauštatar I 1629-1616 * The Mitanni Kingdom is divided into Pro Hittite West Mitanni with it's capital at Taidu and Pro Imperial East Mitanni with it's capital at Šuta. Kings of West Mitanni * Arihamrum 1616-1601 * Artešupa 1601-1600 * Arinazurum 1600-1597 Kings of East Mitanni * Šauštatar I (1629-1616) 1616-1602 * Artašumara I 1602-1597 (1588) Reunified Kingdom * Artašumara I (1602-1597) 1597-1588 * Arikirme I 1588-1569 * Šauštatar II 1569-1552 * Wasašatta I 1552-1538 * Šattuara I 1538-1519 * Artašumara II 1519-1504 * Agabšenni I 1504-1488 * Šuttarna III 1488-1469 * Irišenni I 1469-1450 * Niruwabi II 1450-1433 * Luapšenni I 1433-1412 * Kilia I 1412-1394 * Šuttarna IV 1394-1376 * Artatama I 1376-1358 * Niruwabi III 1358-1336 * Šennika I 1336-1317 * Šauštatar IV 1317-1301 * Šukulme I 1301-1281 * Arikirme II 1281-1263 * Šuttarna V 1263-1240 * Barattarna II 1240-1223 * Labaia I 1223-1197 * Šattiwaza I 1197-1178 * Šattuara II 1178-1153 * Artašumara III 1153-1124 * Šuttarna VI 1124-1098 * Tušratta II 1098-1075 * Barattarna III 1075-1054 * Zurata I 1054-1033 * Šadirme I 1033-1010 * Labaia II 1010-987 * Šattuara III 987-966 * Niruwabi IV 966-943 * Artašumara IV 943-920 * Mazipatli I 920-906 * Niruwabi V 906-885 * Zurata II 885-864 * Labaia III 864-845 * Šauštatar V 845-824 * Barattarna IV 824-811 * Arikirme III 811-784 * Ememeya I 784-761 * Wasašatta II 761-733 * Niruwabi VI 733-711 * Tušratta III 711-689 * Barattarna V 689-670 * Irišenni II 670-651 * Kawia I 651-637 * Arikirme IV 637-613 * Hašušara I 613-594 * Wasašatta III 594-575 * Artašumara V 575-561 * Šadirme II 561-540 * Tušratta IV 540-520 * Šuttarna VII 520-512 * Šauštatar VI 512-491 * Artatama II 491-476 * Šarawa I 476-455 * Šattuara IV 455-429 * Zurata III 429-412 * Wasašatta IV 412-393 * Hašušara II 393-370 * Šabaše I 370-351 * Labaia IV 351-332 * Šauštatar VII 332-307 * Artatama III 307-288 * Arikirme V 288-265 * Barattarna VI 265-247 * Tušratta V 247-224 * Irišenni III 224-206 * Artašumara VI 206-190 * Šauštatar VIII 190-171 * Šabaše II 171-153 * Arihamrum II 153-126 * Wasašatta V 126-103 * Tušratta VI 103-81 * Šuttarna VIII 81-60 * Agabšenni II 60-39 BC * Niruwabi VII 39-12 BC * Zurata IV 12 BC-9 AD * Šuttarna IX 9 AD-30 * Šabaše III 30-49 * Asali I 49-73 * Arikirme VI 73-99 * Luapšenni II 99-119 * Niruwabi VIII 119-138 * Labaia V 138-162 * Tušratta VII 162-184 * Irišenni IV 184-206 * Hašušara III 206-227 * Hananak I 227-251 * Šuttarna IX 251-272 * Artašumara VII 272-300 * Artešupa II 300-324 * Šauštatar IX 324-348 * Wasašatta VI 348-371 * Irišenni V 371-389 * Šuttarna X 389-416 * Tušratta VIII 416-437 * Asali II 437-454 * Labaia VI 454-476 * Agabšenni III 476-497 * Artašumara VIII 497-516 * Barattarna VII 516-536 * Artešupa III 536-554 * Zurata V 554-589 * Šauštatar X 589-612 * Mazipatli II 612-635 * Arikirme VII 635-660 * Tušratta IX 660-687 * Asali III 687-712 * Kilia II 712-741 * Šattuara V 741-766 * Šauštatar XI 766-788 * Irišenni VI 788-810 * Hananak II 810-839 * Wasašatta VII 839-860 * Asali IV 860-888 * Niruwabi IX 888-915 * Šennika II 915-942 * Labaia VII 942-964 * Hašušara IV 964-985 * Artašumara IX 985-1016 * Ememeya II 1016-1040 * Šauštatar XII 1040-1063 * Kilia III 1063-1085 * Šattuara VI 1085-1110 * Agabšenni IV 1110-1143 * Kawia II 1143-1162 * Artašumara X 1162-1190 * Zurata VI 1190-1213 * Šadirme III 1213-1245 * Irišenni VII 1245-1267 * Šabaše IV 1267-1290 * Wasašatta VIII 1290-1316 with: * Luapšenni III 1313-1349 * Hašušara V 1349-1366 * Artatama IV 1366-1386 * Artašumara XI 1386-1419 * Šennika III 1419-1445 * Šukulme II 1445-1468 * Tušratta X 1468-1490 * Kilia IV 1490-1520 * Zurata VII 1520-1542 * Niruwabi IX 1542-1565 * Barattarna VIII 1565-1587 * Šabaše V 1587-1617 * Hašušara VI 1617-1644 * Šattuara VII 1644-1671 * Šennika IV 1671-1703 * Wasašatta IX 1703-1728 * Arikirme VIII 1728-1753 * Šukulme III 1753-1772 * Tušratta XI 1772-1804 * Arihamrum III 1804-1836 * Zurata VIII 1836-1873 * Barattarna IX 1873- ** Crown Prince Irišenni 1873-